Reto ABC: El abecedario del Night World
by Ana88
Summary: Repasa las letras del abecedario, de la A a la Z con la serie Night World y todos sus personajes. Serie de drabbles. Reto tomado de Stelle Storm. 2/27
1. A: Atracción

**Disclaimer: **La serie Night World le pertenece a L.J Smith

_Ella…_

No puede creerlo, al principio.

_Él…_

La está invitando salir. Aunque más que una invitación es una hora y un lugar dichos en un susurro: el parqueadero a las ocho, solo ellos dos.

_Ella… _

No sabe qué decir, las palabras se le atoran en la garganta y siente el calor subir a sus mejillas. Alcanza a tragar saliva y mover afirmativamente la cabeza, a pesar de que en realidad no le ha preguntado nada.

_Él… _

Le dirige una curiosa mirada… algo nuevo ilumina sus oscuros ojos, un brillo de… ¿satisfacción? ¿triunfo? ¿alguna otra cosa? No hay tiempo para descifrarlo; se aleja sin decir más.

_Ella… _

Lo ve marcharse. Es guapo, muy guapo, hasta podría decirse que parece un ángel, es así de guapo. No obstante, ver su silueta bañada por las luces rojas y amarillas del club hace que cambie de opinión, así como está parece más un demonio descendiendo hacia el inframundo. Un ángel caído. La idea la emociona.

_Él… _

Cruza miradas con otra, con la chica de melena negra apoyada sobre una columna. El contacto no dura mucho ni es intenso, pero para cualquiera que hubiese prestado atención habría parecido como si los dos se hubiesen dicho algo sin usar palabras.

_Ella… _

Se alista con esmero para la ocasión, va con su mejor ropa y el mejor maquillaje que pudo comprar en tan poco tiempo. Sabe que luce _sexy _y las miradas que recibe mientras camina por la calle solo lo confirman.

_Él…_

La espera en su Lexus gris, justo donde le dijo que estaría. Tiene los ojos puestos en el parabrisas, como si estuviese concentrado en algún punto de la oscuridad, eso que él tanto menciona… ni siquiera se inmuta con los golpecitos en la puerta del copiloto.

_Ella… _

Se decepciona al notar que su atuendo no tiene el efecto deseado en su acompañante, cuyo semblante no cambia mientras la ve de arriba abajo. Decide portase un tanto osada, se acerca lo más que puede, lo suficiente para mostrar su escote.

_Él… _

Nota el gesto pero no deja de mirarla a la cara. Ese desconocido brillo está de vuelta en sus ojos. Sonríe, y le habla.

_Ella… _

Apenas procesa la pregunta que acaba de hacerle, capta la frase: unirse a la oscuridad, pero su atolondrado cerebro no termina de comprender su significado. Dice que sí, pero en verdad lo que quiere, es a él.

_Él… _

Lo sabe. Le acaricia la barbilla y se inclina.

_Ella… _

Sostiene la respiración y cierra los ojos, su corazón se acelera ante la expectativa de sentir sus labios sobre los de ella. Aun con los ojos cerrados percibe que sus rostros se hallan cerca, siento su aliento y después… todo se vuelve negro.

_Él… _

Mira el menudo cuerpo desplomarse como una marioneta a la que le cortaron los hilos. Sus defensas mentales eran tan débiles que un solo golpe mental había bastado para dejarla inconsciente, igual que la mayoría de humanos. El motor del auto ronronea y el Lexus pronto se pierde en las oscuras calles de Boston.

Ella vino buscando oscuridad y él está a punto de dársela.

**N/A: **A quien le interese, el reto del abecedario consiste en crear drabbles con una palabra que empiece con una letra del abecedario y se debe ir en orden, es decir, si este de aquí se llama _Atracción, _el siguiente debería ser algo como _Bondad _o _Banalidad, _(ya sé que esos dos ejemplos están muy malos pero honestamente no se me ocurre nada más en este momento, prometo que el siguiente capítulo no tendrá un nombre tan ñoño). He decidido que el máximo de palabras para cada drabble será de 550 palabras, sin contar notas de autor ni el disclaimer obligatorio obviamente.

Bueno, y quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, siéntanse libre de decirme qué tal les pareció el fic y si los personajes de Quinn y Daphne están bien logrados.

Eso es todo amigos.


	2. B:Bestia

**Disclaimer:** La serie Night World le pertenece a L.J Smith

Un gemido emerge del asiento trasero… está despertando, sabes lo que viene a continuación; así que te apresuras a encender la radio. Solo se escucha estática pero no importa, cualquier cosa era mejor que ese llanto.

Intentas distraerte pensando en alguna rima, te viene a la cabeza la última estrofa que escribiste, sientes como si te hubiesen dado un puñetazo e inmediatamente la haces a un lado.

Ves luces de una ciudad a lo lejos, por un momento sientes que esas luces están marcando el camino hacia tu destino incierto. Como las migas de pan que guiaban a Hansel y Gretel.

Aprietas los dientes y sin querer aceleras aún más, ese era uno de los cuentos que ella solía leer cuando estaba embarazada. Las imágenes te llegan de golpe, la ves a ella sentada en la silla reclinable con su inflado estómago leyendo en voz alta los cuentos…Rapunzel, Cenicienta, La Bella y la Bestia…

Ese último te causa gracia, describe muy bien su situación. Ella es definitivamente bella, por fuera y por dentro; tú por el otro lado, indudablemente eres una bestia. Eso fue lo que ella había dicho…

Un nudo se forma en tu garganta. El indicador de velocidad sigue moviéndose hacia la derecha.

El llanto continua.

Sin querer vuelves a esa noche; cuando ese mismo llanto te despertó y viste que estabas en cama solo. Seguiste el sonido hasta la habitación de las niñas y viste al bebé tirado en suelo, identificaste sus chillidos como chillidos de dolor. Ella; Melisande, también estaba allí de pie, a unos metros de la bebé, completamente quieta. Había sangre en el piso. Te apresuraste hacia el bebé, buscaste cualquier herida abierta pero solo encontraste lo que parecía un gran chichón en la parte posterior de su cabeza, posiblemente producto de la caída. Alzaste la mirada hacia tu esposa y entonces lo viste, la marca de garras en su brazo que goteaba sangre… Extendiste el brazo para tocarla pero ella retrocedió, viste el miedo en sus ojos y fue entonces cuando murmuró esa palabra…

¿Te lo estaba diciendo a ti o al bebé? No lo sabes, a lo mejor se lo estaba diciendo a los dos. En ese momento supiste que ambos debían irse.

Dos puntos de luz aparecen frente a ti y te ciegan. Instintivamente giras el volante, sientes cómo el auto derrapa y haces lo que debías haber hecho hacía tiempo: pisas el freno.

Los chillidos se intensifican.

Tu cuerpo palpita, pero no porque por poco evitas estrellarte contra otro coche. Ves tu reflejo en el retrovisor y compruebas que tus pupilas se alargan como las de un felino. La idea de transformarte es tentadora pero sabes que no puedes hacerlo, no aquí, no ahora. Esos malditos chillidos que parecen alcanzar hasta lo más hondo de tu ser son la única forma que ella tiene de comunicarse, no es su culpa que te resulten de lo más insoportables, como hombre lo entiendes. Pero tu bestia interna no, y te horroriza pensar en lo que podría hacer si es que la dejas salir.

Miras a tu hija y entonces sabes que no puedes hacer esto, no sin Melisande.

Entonces recuerdas la caja de cartón que está en la cajuela…

La imagen de tu hija llorando en dentro de esa caja no te abandonara nunca. Metes las manos en los bolsillos y encuentras la parte que a último momento decidiste omitir de la carta que escribiste a Melisande; la pones en la caja, piensas que podría servirle de algo ahora que está sola… Ambos lo están.

Te alejas lo más rápido que puedes, lo que pasó momentos antes debió enseñarte a respetar los límites de velocidad pero ahora no podrían importarte menos. Huyes, como siempre. La radio sigue a todo volumen, ella ya no está aquí contigo pero aún puedes escuchar su llanto, te preguntas si algún día podrás dejar de escucharlo.

**-Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo. Tengo bien claro que el padre de Rashel y Keller es un personaje canon pero sabemos tan poco de él que básicamente lo siento como un personaje original ya que básicamente tuve que inventarme su personalidad, estoy interesada en explorar más sobre él y su lado de la familia (he tenido algunas ideas desde hace algún tiempo) pero no sé si finalmente me anime.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, cualquier crítica o review que quieran dejar es bien recibida. **


End file.
